I Must Be Dreaming
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Song-fic. Eles terminaram e a única coisa que ele consegue fazer é pensar nos momentos maravilhosos que eles passaram juntos. E na caixinha em cima da mesa. Lost Moments. Sumário horrível, relevem...


Harry Potter não me pertence. Sério, gente não fui eu que escrevi.

**N/A**: Eu me inspirei em alguns capítulos da fic "Mensagens" da minha amiga Winnie Cooper.

A fic está nos meus favoritos. E a missão do... Bom, em uma das missões da fic dela foi inspirada a One. E também o modo simples do Ron narrar as coisas.

Que missões? Bom, você teria que ler a fic dela pra saber.

_I Must Be Dreaming_ mostra algumas lembranças do Ron, desde o início do namoro dele com a Mione, até o momento onde a fic começa. Obviamente Ron's POV (já que são as lembranças dele). Quase esqueci, essa fic está dramática. Fiquem avisados.

XxXxXx

_**I Must Be Dreaming**_

Havíamos nos distanciado.

Essa foi a verdade que me atingiu como um balaço essa noite.

Fazia quanto tempo que não ficávamos juntos?

Sozinhos. Mesmo que fosse apenas para perguntar como estavam nossos trabalhos no Ministério.

Há quanto tempo que a gente não briga?

Eu não me lembro.

As nossas brigas sempre foram algo em que podíamos nos apoiar, era como sabíamos se estava tudo bem.

Estranho porque as discussões em geral indicam problemas em um relacionamento. Mas nós sempre fomos assim e amávamos isso. Eu ainda amo.

E ela ama também não é?

Ela disse que amava. Disse que ficaríamos juntos. E eu sei que agora não tem mais volta.

Era bom demais pra ser verdade. Clichê, eu sei. Mas o quê em nossa história não é? O amigo apaixonado pela melhor amiga. As brigas. Os ciúmes. O amor.

Clichê. Ou era. O final feliz pra sempre tão esperado não vai mais acontecer.

E eu só consigo olhar para a caixa em cima da minha mesa. E pedir pra sonhar novamente.

Queria que nós não tivéssemos nos perdido no caminho.

_**She thinks I'm crazy**_

_**Ela pensa que eu sou louco**_

_**Judging by the faces that she's making**_

_**Julgando pelas expressões que ela faz**_

– Ótimo! – eu gritei – Quem você pensa que é?

– Cala a boca Ron!

– O Fred... – eu comecei, mas fui interrompido.

– Já sei! Por que todo mundo diz que o Fred não ia querer que eu me sentisse assim? – Jorge gritou e eu ouvi a mamãe começar a chorar novamente. Quando as coisas parecem que vão melhorar, surge um idiota igual ao Jorge pra atrapalhar.

Eu entendo que o Fred vai fazer mais falta pra ele, e todos aqui em casa respeitam quando ele quer ficar sozinho. Mas já deu, eu estou cansado porque todas as vezes que ele se junta a nós, diz algo que faz minha mãe chorar, o Harry se sentir culpado, e o sorriso. O sorriso que ela força pra tentar me alegrar desaparece.

Acho que está na hora de alguém dizer umas boas verdades para o Jorge.

– Quem te disse que eu iria falar que o Fred não queria que você se sentisse assim? – eu perguntei tentando não gritar.

Acho que consegui com que o Jorge fique sem palavras por um momento. Ele precisa enxergar o que está acontecendo, e eu vou ter que enfiar isso na cara dele. Espero que esse plano tão repentino dê certo.

– Pois eu acho que o Fred quer que você fique sem comer, que não durma direito. Que desista da Gemialidades, o grande sonho de vocês. – eu coloquei muita ênfase na palavra "vocês" – O Fred também quer que você continue ferindo sua família com palavras, porque daqui a pouco, se você continuar assim, você vai se juntar á ele. Vai morrer. E nós não vamos sentir saudades de você tanto quanto estamos sentindo dele.

O Jorge desabou no sofá atordoado com minhas palavras e a minha mãe se recuperou muito rápido, porque ela me puxou pela orelha, ralhando:

– Ronald Weasley, venha comigo agora! Como ousa dizer algo assim para o seu irmão?

O meu pai a seguiu e eu sabia que ouviria o maior sermão da minha vida, mas enquanto eu estava sendo arrastado para a sala pela minha mãe, ela estava olhando para mim.

Pela expressão, ela deveria achar que estava louco por dizer aquilo para o Jorge. E eu achei que seria chamado de insensível por ela mais tarde.

_**And I think she's pretty,**_

_**E eu a acho linda**_

_**But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me**_

_**Beleza é só uma parte do que ela tem que me deixam fascinado**_

Mas á tarde, naquele mesmo dia, enquanto eu estava cuidando do jardim, – que era uma parte do castigo. Apesar de eu ser maior de idade, eu ainda fico de castigo – ela me abraçou pelas costas e disse algo que eu já imaginava:

– A sua família vai voltar ao normal. A sua mãe está mandando todo mundo ajudar no jantar ou arrumar a casa. E acredite, isso é um bom sinal.

– E você? Não deveria estar fazendo nada? – eu disse, fazendo-a se virar pra mim, levantar o rosto e encarar meus olhos.

– É claro que sim. Eu vou ajudar no jantar, mas a sua mãe pediu pra avisar que, apesar do seu plano ter dado certo, você ainda está de castigo.

Eu fingi emburrado. Ela sorriu, me deu um beijo no rosto e foi se dirigindo á Toca.

Mas se virou antes de entrar, gritando:

– É pra você desgnomizar o jardim também!

Eu fiz língua pra ela e gritei de volta:

– Você é linda!

Eu tive que dizer isso. Porque ela me mata. E é verdade, ela é linda. E ser linda, é apenas uma pequena parte dela que eu amo.

_**And I figured it out**_

_**E eu imaginei isso**_

_**Now that we're,**_

_**Agora que nós estamos**_

_**Now that we're closer**_

_**Agora que nós estamos perto demais**_

E então agora ela vai embora.

Ela vai para a Austrália buscar os pais. As coisas por aqui realmente melhoraram, e ela acha que agora pode nos deixar sem que corra o risco de que eu ou o Harry façamos alguma besteira.

– Além do mais, a Ginny está aí para vigiar vocês. – ela disse sorrindo. Não sei por que ela fica mais tranquila com a possibilidade da Ginny nos vigiar.

– Eu acho que a única pessoa que ela quer vigiar é o Potter. – quando eu fico com ciúmes da minha irmã, eu chamo o meu melhor amigo pelo sobrenome, e daí?

– Agora eu sou "o Potter"? – perguntou Harry, tirando uma da minha cara.

– Relaxa Harry, o Ron só está com ciúmes. – respondeu rindo a minha doce irmãzinha. Doce? Só se for com o candidato a cunhado aqui. – Mas se eu fosse ele ficaria é receoso com essa viagem da Mione, todos dizem que a Austrália é cheia de bruxos malhados e bronzeados.

Cheio de bruxos malhados e bronzeados? Como assim?

– Ginny! – Ela olhou minha irmã com um olhar assassino.

Eu já estava ficando vermelho de raiva. Quer dizer que ela vai encontrar outros garotos na Austrália? Deve ser por isso que ela não quer que a gente (eu e o Harry) vá com ela.

– Não acredito! – eu falei um pouco mais alto que o normal.

Tá, eu admito.

Eu gritei.

– É brincadeira Ron... – o Harry tentou intervir.

– É claro que é brincadeira! – Ela disse, e também estava nervosa. Não sei por quê.

– Bom, talvez você aproveite para conhecer esses tais bruxos!

– Isso é ridículo Ronald!

– Se você acha.

Eu me sentei no sofá emburrado, e com razão. Não tem como eu saber o que ela vai fazer lá.

Eu sou inseguro, não precisa me dizer.

Apenas ouvi a Ginny sair resmungando algo como "a culpa é minha se ele não se garante?", só que eu estava muito nervoso com _ela_ para brigar com a minha irmã.

Fiquei encarando o chão. Não me pergunte por quanto tempo.

Despois eu senti o cheiro do perfume doce dela. Tratei de fazer a minha melhor cara de carrancudo.

Ela afastou o meu cabelo do rosto e eu senti um arrepio. Odiei-me por isso. Como o meu corpo pode reagir assim á um simples toque dela?

– Você sabe que não é verdade o que a Ginny falou.

– Eu sei? – perguntei ainda nervoso.

– Pois então... – ela começou, mas respirou fundo, se não tenho certeza que acabaríamos discutindo – Eu vou embora amanhã. Vai ficar com essa cara o resto do dia?

– Provavelmente. – eu ainda nem tinha olhado pra ela.

Eu esperava que ela saísse dali, apesar de cada parte do meu corpo pedir o contrário.

Já havia imaginado uma cena parecida. Ainda mais agora com ela de joelhos no sofá. Tão perto.

E ela fez a última coisa que eu esperava no momento. Riu. Olhei pra ela surpreso, esperando uma explicação. Ela se recuperou, mas continuou sorrindo:

– É bom saber Ron, que uma parte de você vai ser sempre a mesma. É a parte que mais me chateava no começo, e agora é a parte que eu mais amo.

Eu iria beijá-la.

Contudo ela me impediu.

– Ron, se você fizer isso, não tem mais volta.

Ela não queria me beijar? Afastei-me rapidamente, confuso.

– Podemos atribuir o beijo na Sala Precisa á qualquer sentimento. Podemos dizer que não significou nada.

Eu fiquei sonhando com aquele beijo por muito tempo, e depois da Guerra, achei que isso pudesse se repetir. Quer dizer que pra ela só foi o momento?

Acho que ela pôde ler a frustação no meu rosto.

– Você não entendeu – ela percebeu que eu estava meio incapacitado de falar –, eu imaginei aquele beijo por anos, mas se você quiser, podemos fingir que nada aconteceu Ron e que não sentimos nada além de amizade um pelo outro.

Aproximei-me lentamente dessa vez.

– Acho que é tarde pra isso princesa. Devíamos ter tido essa conversa durante o 4° ano, não acha?

Ela deu um sorriso enorme, e me puxou pela gola da camisa, sobrepondo o meu corpo ao dela.

– O que você está esperando então?

Como se eu precisasse de um incentivo maior que este.

E esse beijo foi mais urgente que o primeiro. E também mais calmo. Não estávamos prestes á morrer.

Pelo menos ela não morreria. Porque se minha mãe chegasse em casa (ela estava no Beco Diagonal), ela me mataria.

Mas depois de um beijo como esse, sinceramente eu não me importava.

_**Remember the day when we started this**_

_**Lembre-se do dia em que começamos isso**_

_**And you made the shape of my heart with your hands**_

_**E você fez a forma do meu coração com as suas mãos**_

Ela iria para a Austrália de avião.

Eu achei uma péssima ideia. Não consigo entender como algo daquele tamanho e com aquele peso possa alçar voo sem magia. Esses trouxas são estranhos.

Contudo o que me preocupa é que ela vai embora. E sabe-se lá quanto tempo ela demorará a voltar. Eu sei que é egoísmo de minha parte. Pois ela tem medo que algo ruim tenha acontecido com os pais.

E eu pedi para acompanhá-la. De novo. E de novo ela recusou ajuda, alegando que precisava fazer isso sozinha. Entendi (finalmente) e achei que ficaria mais infeliz com a viagem dela. Não me entenda mal, vou morrer de saudades e acho que até entraria nesse tal avião para não deixa-la.

Só que é impossível não ficar de bom humor depois do que me disse ontem.

Pausa para um Flashback...

_Separamo-nos ofegantes, ela continuava sorrindo._

– _Retiro o que disse. – eu a encarei, sem entender – Esse seu jeito, os seus beijos são a parte que eu mais gosto no momento. _

_Analisei-a. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, creio que por minha culpa. Os lábios estavam vermelhos. Culpado de novo. Eu não imaginei que pudesse ficar feliz tão depressa. Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, querendo saber o que eu tanto olhava._

– _Eu te amo. – eu disse. _

_E era verdade. _

– _Sério?_

_Tive que rir, o inseguro da relação sou eu e não ela._

– _Sério._

_O sorriso que ela deu poderia iluminar o mundo todo e fiquei contente por tê-lo só para mim._

_Ela beijou meu nariz e disse:_

– _Eu também te amo._

_Beijou minha boca e continuou:_

– _Você nem imagina o quanto._

Fim do FlashBack (ainda bem que a autora sabe escrever isso, porque eu nem sabia que essa palavra existia).

Então, a Ginny e o Harry estão aqui comigo para nos despedirmos dela.

– Amiga, aproveita para conhecer aqueles bruxos gatos que eu falei ontem.

A minha irmã disse olhando mais para mim do que pra _ela_. Só que a Ginevra não vai conseguir me irritar. Talvez amanhã, mas hoje eu estou muito bem-humorado.

_Ela_ riu e também percebeu que a Ginny falava mais pra mim que pra ela. Devo dizer que sorri com a resposta:

– Bom Ginny, eu acho que meu namorado não ia gostar disso.

– Espera, você voltou com o Krum? – a caçula da família perguntou sem entender.

Retiro o que disse, a Ginny está conseguindo me irritar. E o Harry com essa cara de "não tô entendendo nada" também.

Depois eu que sou o lerdo da família.

As duas sabem o quanto eu odeio esse nome. Krum. E sinceramente se não estivéssemos em um local cheio de trouxas, eu já teria amaldiçoado aquela que todos dizem ser minha irmã.

– Primeiro Ginny, eu nunca namorei o Krum – eu não sei se ela estava falando aquilo pra mim ou pra Ginny – E depois, o meu namorado é um carinha que só percebeu que eu era uma menina no 4° ano.

Ela estava claramente me avacalhando. Dava para ver que minhas orelhas estavam ficando vermelhas.

– Bom, antes tarde do que nunca né? – eu disse envergonhado, em uma tentativa de me desculpar, mas é claro que eu fui um tonto naquela época.

Ela ignorou a Ginny e o Harry, que estavam com um ar de "eu não acredito", na linguagem formal, estavam pasmos. Não eram eles que sempre diziam pra gente se resolver logo?

– Apenas agradeça Ronald – ela ficou na minha frente e teve que levantar a cabeça para fitar meus olhos –, que não tenha sido tarde demais.

– Sorte minha não é? – ri nervoso.

– É... – ela concordou sorrindo – Sorte sua.

Íamos nos beijar, mas nesse momento uma voz soou como quando alguém coloca a varinha no pescoço. Ela assustou-se e disse:

– Ai meu Deus, essa foi a última chamada. Tenho que ir para o portão de embarque agora, se não perco o voo.

Ela correu e abraçou o Harry dizendo pra ele se cuidar, e depois abraçou a senhorita Ginevra pedindo pra ela não deixar a gente fazer bagunça. Quantos anos ela acha que eu tenho? Cinco? Eu não faço 'bagunça', no máximo aparatar dentro de casa, mas isso é normal.

Ela virou-se pra mim, e por incrível que pareça não me fez nenhuma recomendação. Só sussurrou no meu ouvido quando me abaixei para beijá-la rapidamente:

– Vou sentir saudades.

Nem deu tempo pra responder, ela pegou a passagem e foi correndo para o portão de não sei o quê. Antes de virar em um corredor, ela acenou para nós e formou um coração com as duas mãos, olhando para mim.

Aparentemente a Ginny e o Harry recuperam-se facilmente porque eles ficaram me zoando, e saíram batendo de porta em porta na Toca avisando todo mundo que eu estava namorando. O Jorge ficou dizendo que o Fred ficaria orgulhoso e que era por causa do livro que eu tinha finalmente me entendido com _ela_. A Ginny ficou curiosa. E é óbvio que o Harry contou que eu havia ganhado _Doze Maneiras Seguras de Encantar as Bruxas_. A Ginny me zoou demais. Bom, até ter minha vingança e dizer que Harry tinha um livro igual.

Harry falou entredentes que ia acabar indo pra Azkaban por ter matado o melhor amigo. No caso, eu. Eu ri quando a Ginny ficou zoando ele também. É incrível como minha irmã zoa até o namorado. Como se eu ligasse. O Jorgito juntou-se á minha irmã e chamou o Percy pra acabar comigo. _É tão bom que ele esteja voltando ao normal_. Não mesmo.

A verdade é que não prestei muita atenção no que aconteceu nesse e nos próximos dias. Estava aéreo.

Ela me amava.

_**I love it when she wakes for me**_

_**Eu amo quando ela espera por mim**_

_**When its still dark**_

_**Quando ainda está escuro**_

– Eu. 'Tô'. Morto. – exclamei assim fechei a porta.

– Você não vai querer jantar?

Assustei-me enquanto ela saia da cozinha, com um livro na mão.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei em um ímpeto. O sorriso dela murchou, e me arrependi automaticamente de ter feito a pergunta.

– Eu estava te esperando, mas agora acho que foi uma má ideia ficar aqui até tão tarde. – repondeu azeda, e não a culpo.

Olhei-a e percebi que ela não estava com o vestido com o qual eu a vi mais cedo.

Bom, eu estou trabalhando como auror e recebi uma coruja urgente do Harry assim que ela chegou aqui em casa para jantarmos – eu tenho uma casa só pra mim, não é legal? – Ela entendeu que era muito importante, beijei-a rapidamente, e pedi que trancasse a casa para mim.

Sim, é claro que ela tem uma chave. Ela meio que exigiu uma, pra ver se eu não faço nada errado. Até parece. Eu lhe disse que não precisava, mas era dar uma chave pra ela ou pra minha mãe. Adivinha quem eu escolhi?

Mais cedo, ela estava maravilhosa com um vestido preto, mas devo dizer que prefiro a roupa que ela está usando agora. Guardou o livro e antes que pegasse a bolsa para ir embora, eu a impedi, questionando:

– Vai com essa roupa?

Ela estava tão nervosa que nem percebeu que só vestia a minha blusa gigante (pelo menos nela) do Chudley Cannons e uma meia-calça preta.

Depois de verificar as próprias roupas, olhou pra mim, enrubescendo enquanto um sorriso maroto brincava em meus lábios. Não resisti e impliquei:

– Eu achei que você não gostasse de camisas de times de quadribol.

Eu já tinha tentado dar uma do Chudley, mas ela recusou. Longa história, talvez a autora conte em outra fic.

– Eu posso tirar sabia? – ela até soou ameaçadora, mas eu tinha uma resposta pronta.

– Eu ia adorar que você fizesse isso.

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha quando viu o brilho em meus olhos.

_**She moves a little closer**_

_**Ela se move perto demais**_

_**Whispering to me about "I told ya"**_

_**Sussurrando para mim "eu te disse"**_

– Que tal a gente comer primeiro? – ela perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

– Onde tem comida essa hora?

Já passava das duas da manhã. Ela pegou um aparelho em sua bolsa, e disse:

– Já ouviu falar de pizza 24 horas?

Ela ia usar o tal do telefone (aprendi como se pronuncia corretamente porque o Harry me obrigou a ficar falando essa palavra até que eu aprendesse).

– Eu estou sem fome. – disse ainda sorrindo por ter feito- a ficar vermelha.

– Então eu vou embora, fiquei te esperando somente para jantarmos.

Tomei coragem e disse (porque é preciso coragem pra perguntar isso, ainda mais quando se tem uma namorada tão certinha como a minha):

– Por que você não fica comigo hoje?

Ela me olhou meio desconfiada. Tudo bem, muito desconfiada. E ficou séria de repente. Eu pensei que ela fosse me bater. Ela veio em minha direção e eu fui me afastando. Bati na bancada que separa a sala da cozinha, meio assustado.

Cara, ela sabe mais maldições imperdoáveis que eu e o Harry, juntos.

– Eu te disse que não tinha mais volta, não é?

Ela esperava uma resposta. Consegui balbuciar um "sim" antes que ela começasse a me beijar. Virei-me e coloquei-a sentada na bancada para que pudesse ficar mais alta que eu. Tive que perguntar porque ainda não tinha entendido.

– Isso é quer dizer que você vai ficar?

Ela revirou os olhos e pareceu com raiva por causa da minha interrupção.

– Cala a boca Ron. – disse antes de passar as pernas por minha cintura, me puxando pra mais perto e voltando a me beijar.

Bom, isso é um sim não é?

_**We tried to make some sense of it**_

_**Nós tentamos fazer algum sentido**_

_**But she called me on the phone and said**_

_**Mas ela me ligou **__**e disse**_

– Você vai no jantar na Toca hoje? O Carlinhos já chegou da Romênia.

– Do que você está falando Harry? – perguntei confuso – O jantar vai ser só em junho.

– Ron, você tem que sair dessa vida. Tem que parar de ficar se lamentando.

– Todo mundo tem um período de luto depois de terminar algo que durou muito tempo. E que jantar é esse? Pensei que seria só em junho.

– Ron, você sabe quantos meses já se passaram desde que vocês terminaram?

Eu realmente não sabia. Perdi totalmente a noção do tempo. Lembro que nós estávamos jantando e que eu estava com a caixa. Aquela que ainda não saiu da minha mesa de cabeceira. Ela terminou comigo porque as coisas já não eram como antes. Foi isso que eu entendi, mas com certeza eu devo ter feito algo errado.

Isso foi em janeiro.

Depois eu só me lembro de vir trabalhar e de ficar relembrando todos os momentos que nós vivemos juntos. Quando ela foi pra Austrália. Quando ela me esperava á noite. Quando nos beijamos. Como ela sempre foi a única que eu tive em meus olhos.

Há quanto tempo eu estou nessa rotina?

– Em que mês nós estamos Harry? – perguntei receoso e com medo da sua resposta.

– Em junho Ron.

– Não é possível! – debati, apesar de saber que ele deveria estar certo. – Você vai se casar em agosto. Daqui á dois meses?

– Exatamente e o meu padrinho e melhor amigo está no buraco há quase cinco meses e totalmente desligado do mundo.

Harry não estava me condenando, só queria mostrar como o tempo passou rápido e eu nem percebi. Mas eu me senti culpado, como eu pude esquecer que ele ia se casar e não ajudei em absolutamente nada?

– Desculpa cara, eu prometo que vou ser o melhor padrinho de agora em diante.

Ele me olhou desconfiado.

– Não sei não Ron.

– Eu prometo Harry. Eu vou sair dessa.

– Tudo bem. Mas não precisa se preocupar com o casamento Ron, as meninas estão preparando tudo e a Ginny prefere que eu nem saiba das organizações. Agora, por incrível que pareça, até ela está preocupada com você.

– Deixe-me adivinhar, a Ginny disse que te manda a conta depois? – indaguei ignorando a última parte se seu comentário.

– Como você sabe? – perguntou Harry.

– É bem a cara dela mesmo.

– Eu já estou sentindo o meu ouro em Gringotes diminuindo drasticamente. – Harry fez uma cara de desesperado, mas a verdade é que ele não ligava.

Ele só queria que ela aparecesse no "grande dia". Por mais que eu tenha demorado a admitir e aceitar isso, Harry amava a minha irmã maluca.

Tive rir e ele me acompanhou. Depois fomos almoçar e começamos conversar sobre os preparativos e sobre como ele estava se sentindo. No começo ele estava meio receoso em falar qualquer coisa, porque ele era o único que sabia o que eu ia propor quando _ela_ terminou comigo.

No entanto no fim do expediente, Harry me intimou a ir á Toca e disse que se eu não aparecesse me buscaria em casa.

Aparatei na Toca ás sete e meia. Tinha tempo que eu não aparecia. Tenho que me desculpar com a minha mãe por ter dado uma de Percy (na época anterior á Guerra, ele foi um "renegador da família", como disse o Fred. Estranho, agora não dói tanto pensar nele, só bate uma saudade muito forte).

– Mãe? – chamei-a assim que entrei na cozinha.

Engraçado. Não tem ninguém aqui. E o tal jantar? Não era hoje?

– Harry, você achou a minha blusa azul por aí? – ouvi a voz da Ginny antes dela aparecer aos pés da escada. – Ron? O que você está fazendo aqui?

– O jantar não ia ser aqui? – não é possível que eu vim aqui á toa. Espera aí, por que a Ginny está perguntando se o Harry sabe de uma blusa dela? E por que eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que eles estão aqui sozinhos? – Tem mais alguém aqui, além de você e o Harry?

– Não. Todo mundo já foi pra casa do Jorge.

– Você e o Harry estão aqui sozinhos?

– Não foi isso que eu acabei de dizer Ron? – ela me olhou como se eu fosse um débil mental – Por Merlin, como você é lerdo!

– Por que vocês não foram ainda? – perguntei desconfiado.

– Ginny, não tem nenhuma blusa azul na lavanderia. Acho que você deixou lá em casa mesmo. – Harry disse vindo da sala de estar – Ron! Que bom que você chegou. Achei que teria que te buscar. Mudança de planos, a festa vai ser na casa do Jorge.

– Tem certeza que não está lá Harry? – a minha irmã ignorou minha presença totalmente, e o Harry disse que ela estava preocupada comigo. Depois perguntam por que eu não acredito.

– Absoluta.

O que a blusa da Ginny está fazendo na casa dele?

– O que a sua blusa está fazendo na casa do Harry hein?

O Harry fitou a janela como se houvesse algo muito interessante lá fora e a Ginny me encarou, falando como se fosse óbvio:

– É a minha blusa de frio Ron.

– Ah, tudo bem então.

De repente começou a tocar uma música que eu nunca havia ouvido e o meu amigo pegou o tal do telefone no bolso, atendendo uma chamada.

E só aí que eu me toquei que estamos em junho. Quase que a minha irmãzinha me "passou a perna", para usar uma expressão trouxa.

– Quer dizer que o seu agasalho está na casa do Harry, Ginevra?

– Não me chame assim! – ela exclamou, enquanto o Harry ia pra fora conversar melhor no telefone – E sim, como eu já disse antes o meu agasalho está na casa do Harry.

Gente, como ela é falsa!

– Blusa de frio em pleno verão Ginny? Achou que eu cairia nessa?

Ela nem respondeu porque o Harry voltou e me indicou o telefone dizendo:

– Não entendi o que está acontecendo. Vê se está tudo bem.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntei receoso.

– _Ela_ quer falar com você.

_**Tell me that you love me.**_

_**Me diga que você me ama**_

_**And it'll be alright**_

_**E tudo ficará bem**_

_**Are you thinking of me?**_

_**Você está pensando em mim?**_

_**Just come to me tonight**_

_**Só venha para mim esta noite**_

– Oi? – perguntei nervoso – Está tudo bem com você? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não aconteceu nada, verdade. Não precisa ficar nervoso.

Escutar a voz dela depois de tantos meses me faz tão bem. Só que eu quero melhorar, prometi ao Harry que ia superar tudo isso.

– O que você quer falar comigo? –devo dizer que eu pareci mal-educado. Fui pra cozinha, ignorando a Ginny que insistia em saber o que estava acontecendo.

– Eu queria ouvir sua voz.

– Só isso?

– Não, mas...

– Eu não quero saber. – disse desesperado – Desculpa, mas você não pode fazer isso comigo! Esses últimos meses foram torturantes pra mim, você não faz ideia. Agora você não pode simplesmente me ligar e achar que eu vou ficar bem porque nós continuamos sendo amigos. Sinto muito, eu não posso ser apenas seu amigo. Pra mim não dá mais.

Explodi, e até agora ela não respondeu. Será que a ligação caiu? Ela já me disse que isso pode acontecer.

– Tem razão. Eu sou a pessoa mais burra do mundo. Desculpa Ron, só posso dizer que sinto muito sua falta.

Ok, agora foi golpe baixo. Será que ela ainda não sabe como essas palavras me afetam?

– Você ainda me ama? – ela questionou e parecia que ela estava chorando.

– Como eu poderia deixar de te amar?

– Diz, só diz que me ama que eu vou correndo pra você.

– Você sabe que...

– Só diz que pensa em mim, e que vai impedir que eu cometa a besteira de te deixar de novo... E eu faço... Faço tudo o que você quiser para que dê certo outra vez.

– Eu te amo, como algum momento da sua vida você pôde duvidar disso? Onde você está?

– Eu estou em Hogsmeade, mas eu não vou ficar por muito tempo. – ela soluçou – Vamos apenas dizer que não fiquei só com saudades de você hoje. Até porque eu sinto sua falta todos os dias.

– Eu estou indo pra aí.

– Mas você não sabe pra onde eu estou...

Desliguei antes que ela terminasse a frase. Devolvi o telefone e disse ao Harry que o encontraria daqui á uma hora, no máximo.

Acho que ele não acreditou, mas eu apenas saí da Toca e aparatei.

_**You know I need you**_

_**Você sabe que eu preciso de você**_

_**Just like you need me**_

_**Apenas como você precisa de mim**_

Aparatei em Hogsmeade. Sei que ela não está aqui, mas não dá pra aparatar em Hogwarts.

Antes que se pergunte como eu sei isso, tenho que afirmar a conheço como ninguém. Além do mais, a autora acha que essa fic já está muito grande, então não dava tempo pra procurar em outros lugares.

É estranho vir aqui nas férias.

Tenho relances de tudo que aconteceu. E de toda tragédia também. Eu nunca vou poder esquecer isso. Mas aqui ainda é minha segunda casa.

Hum... Como vou passar pelos portões?

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

Virei e deparei-me com um dos meus colegas de quarto. Cara, de longe ele foi o que mais mudou.

– Vim procurar uma pessoa professor Longbottom. – disse sorrindo.

– Muito engraçado , mas isso não é hora de ficar fora dos limites do castelo. –Neville contrapôs entrando na brincadeira – Menos 15 pontos para a Grifinória.

– Como você tem coragem de tirar pontos dos alunos da sua própria casa? – perguntei fingindo indignado.

– Um bom professor não faz distinção entre os alunos. – ele disse rindo.

– O Snape fazia. – engraçado como não tenho mais ódio dele, deve ter sido difícil tudo que ele passou.

– Mas isso já é uma outra história. – Neville disse se recompondo – Ela entrou á uns 15 minutos Ron. Agora eu vou pra casa.

– Você vai deixar o castelo?

– Não se preocupe, tem outros professores aí. Eu tenho que ir se não a Hannah me mata.

– Tá, valeu Neville.

– Você vai á casa do Jorge?

– Pretendo, se tudo der certo.

– Boa sorte! – gritou antes de seguir pra Hogsmeade.

Esse castelo é enorme. Como eu vou acha-la?

Continuei andando e quando dei por mim já estava no corredor do sétimo andar. Será que a Sala Precisa ainda é a mesma? Concentrei-me, talvez _ela_ esteja aqui.

A porta abriu e estranhei que a Sala estivesse do mesmo jeito que estava quando nós chegamos pelo buraco do retrato antes da Guerra. As bandeiras das Casas, as camas e até o banheiro das meninas. Não entendo porque a Sala se materializou assim.

Eu só quero encontra-la.

Virei-me pra sair, quando escutei o som da voz dela:

– Como você me achou?

– Mágica. – respondi sorrindo, parece que todos aqueles meses que ficamos separados desfizeram-se. Deixa eu te falar, amar alguém é bom, mas você fica totalmente fascinado e bobo.

– Me desculpa, eu sou sempre uma idiota com você.

– Não, você...

– Posso terminar? – ela disse me interrompendo docemente, eu apenas assenti. Como ela consegue interromper minha fala e ainda assim parecer doce?

Eu estou perdido.

Eu realmente preciso dela.

– Ron, esses meses foram tão ruins. Eu sempre soube que você precisava de mim, mas eu não consigo... – ela decidiu olhar em meus olhos – Eu não consigo me manter longe, e sou eu que preciso de você. Eu preciso dos seus abraços – os olhos dela já estavam cheios de água, e ela parecia fazer força para não chorar –, preciso do seu sorriso Ron, e dos seus olhos, que brilham quando me veem. Como se eu merecesse tudo isso. Você me perdoa?

Eu fiquei sem palavras.

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi abraça-la forte e dizer:

– É claro que eu te perdoo. Na verdade não há nada que precise ser perdoado.

Quando olhei novamente a sala percebi que havia sido aqui que eu a havia beijado. Tá, foi ela que me beijou, mas foi eu que correspondi. E Hogwarts me deu a oportunidade que eu estava esperando.

Lugar mais apropriado impossível. Pelo menos pra nós.

Separei-me dela e enfiei a mão no bolso pra pegar a caixinha de veludo que já estava comigo há meses. É agora ou nunca.

– Eu queria te fazer um pedido pra você no dia em que terminamos. – comecei e ela me encarou confusa – Eu te amo...

E não consegui continuar, não com aqueles olhos castanhos me fitando.

_**Can't stop, won't stop**_

_**Não pode parar, não vai parar**_

_**I must be dreaming**_

_**Eu devo estar sonhando**_

– Vire-se. – eu disse. Só assim eu conseguiria falar.

– O quê?

– Vire-se, por favor.

Ela ficou de costas pra mim, ajoelhei-me e respirei fundo antes de dizer:

– Hermione Jean Granger, a bruxa mais inteligente da sua idade, o gênio, a garotinha implicante que eu conheci no trem, você quer se casar comigo?

Ela virou-se lentamente, e meu coração foi ficando apertado. Eu abri a caixa, que ficou por meses na minha mesa, para que ela visualizasse o anel prateado com o rubi. Eu comprei uma pedra vermelha para que se lembrasse de mim, mas agora está parecendo idiota. Era melhor um diamante mesmo.

Será que ela não vai dizer nada? Acho que ela não quer se casar, é isso.

Ia me levantar.

Mas quando dei por mim, estava no chão, e ela em cima de mim. Beijando todo o meu rosto.

– Mione, se você quiser eu posso trocar... o anel... por outro...

Eu disse entre os beijos. Ela parou na mesma hora e me encarou, perguntando:

– Por que eu iria querer que você trocasse?

Tendo dito isso, pegou a caixinha que estava meio esquecida ao meu lado e ela mesma colocou o anel.

– É que os anéis de noivado são normalmente de diamante, e se você quiser um assim também eu posso...

Hermione me cortou e disse, olhando para o anel:

– Não quero que você troque Ron. – ela direcionou seu olhar para mim – Sabe por quê?

Balancei a cabeça, negando.

– Porque esse rubi me lembra duas coisas que eu amo e que eu vou ser para o resto da vida. Weasley e Grifinória.

Então ela quer ser uma Weasley para o resto da vida?

– Então, você aceita mesmo?

Ela aproximou seu rosto e pensei que ela fosse me beijar. Entretanto ela falou, rindo:

– Aceito. Eu achei que tinha te dito que se você me beijasse não haveria mais volta.

Acho que abri o maior sorriso da minha vida.

– Eu te amo Hermione, você me ama?

– Amo e muito, desde "Sol, margaridas e amarelo maduro". – ela me confidenciou sorrindo antes de me beijar novamente.

É claro que naquela época ela não me amava. A gente se odiava. Eu não fui com a cara dela naquele dia. Mas agora eu a amo. E fiquei feliz por ela se lembrar de algo que eu disse há tanto tempo. Sei que aquele "feitiço" foi a primeira coisa que ela me ouviu falar.

E eu só consegui pensar que nem em meus mais malucos devaneios eu poderia imaginar uma resposta melhor que a dela.

_**Can't stop, won't stop**_

_**Não pode parar, não vai parar**_

_**I must be dreaming**_

_**Eu devo estar sonhando**_

**XxXxXx**

**N/A: **Bom pessoas, é isso. A música _I Must Be Dreaming _é da banda _The Maine_, e sempre que eu a escuto me lembro do Ron e da Hermione. Eu não pretendia escrever uma fic, mas uma amiga minha acabou me convencendo, e aí está o resultado. Essa fic gigante.

Originalmente o anel de noivado dela era de diamante, mas eu fiquei pensando que talvez o Harry e a Hermione gostassem muito de vermelho por causa da Grifinória e dos Weasley que desde sempre são uma família para eles. Então o anel da Mione tem um rubi. É claro que isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de que vermelho sempre foi minha cor preferida.

Ah, o últimos diálogo deles, quando o Ron pergunta se ela o ama foi roubado da Long _Mensagens _da _Winnie Cooper_, e aquela parte que a Mione fala que o ama beijando o nariz e depois a boca dele também. Essa fic foi inspirada nessa história, mas acho que eu já devo ter mencionado isso. Mais um detalhe, desculpe os fãs dos pronomes oblíquos e átonos. E todos os possíveis erros de concordância, é que não sei se alguém notou, mas eu queria o Ron só dissesse o nome dela quando fosse pedi-la em casamento, portanto eu tentei de todas as maneiras substituir o nome Hermione por outras palavras. E durante o processo eu posso ter errado alguma coisa. Mas relevem, por favor.

Hum... Vocês gostaram? Se você chegou até aqui vai ter a coragem de me negar um Review? Pode dizer qualquer coisa. Mesmo que fic tenha ficado horrível. Não posso fazer nada se todos os autores daqui são obcecados por Reviews.


End file.
